Season 1
Season 1 of Netflix's sitcom series, The Ranch, was picked up for a 20-episode-order on June 17, 2015.Deadline — "Ashton Kutcher & Danny Masterson To Star In Netflix Series From ‘2.5 Men’ Duo" (June 17, 2015) The season is separated into two parts, each consisting of 10 episodes. Part 1 was released on April 1, 2016 and Part 2 was released on October 7, 2016. Synopsis The show takes place on the fictional Iron River Ranch in the fictitious small town of Garrison, Colorado; detailing the life of the Bennetts, a dysfunctional family consisting of two brothers, their rancher father, and his estranged wife, a local bar owner. Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Colt Bennett *Danny Masterson as Jameson "Rooster" Bennett *Sam Elliott as Beau Bennett *Debra Winger as Maggie Bennett Supporting *Grady Lee Richmond as Hank (20/20) *Elisha Cuthbert as Abby (17/20) *Bret Harrison as Kenny (10/20) *Kelli Goss as Heather (10/20) *Barry Corbin as Dale Rivers (7/20) *Megyn Price as Mary (6/20) *Kathy Baker as Joanne (4/20) *Molly McCook as Darlene (3/20) *Wilmer Valderrama as Umberto (3/20) *John Amos as Ed (3/20) *Ethan Suplee as Officer Billy (3/20) *Martin Mull as Jerry (2/20) *Aimeé Teegarden as Nikki (2/20) *Meagen Fay as Priscilla (1/20) *Jon Cryer as Bill (1/20) *Tom Wilson as Coach Fitzgerald (1/20) *Rex Linn as Coach Saw (1/20) *Charley Depew as Josh Thompson (1/20) *Lindsey Kraft as Dr. Boyd (1/20) Crew *Don Reo (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Jim Patterson (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Ashton Kutcher (Executive producer) *Steve Tompkins (Writer) *Nathan Chetty (Writer) *Matt Ross (Writer) *Max Searle (Writer) *Jamie Rhonheimer (Writer) *Steve Leff (Writer) *David Trainer (Director) Episodes |-|Part 1= Part 1 |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = When Colt Bennett returns home from Canada to try out for a semipro Denver team, he learns that his family's ranch has fallen on hard times. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Colt runs into an ex at Maggie's bar and reminisces with Rooster over a bottle of whiskey. Getting back in Beau's good graces is a losing battle. }} |writer = Steve Tompkins Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = When his inflated ego lands him in hot water, Colt realizes he's not the big man on campus anymore. Beau's doctor makes him trade in steak for salad. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Colt smooths things over with Abby. When Maggie drags Beau to the Marriott for a romantic evening, the guys have some fun back at the house. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Rooster and Colt's long-simmering rivalry comes to a head on the first day of hunting season. But their bickering has an upside for Beau and Maggie. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Abby gets a taste of her own medicine after a hazy night of drinking. Beau warms to the idea of mending fences with Maggie. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Colt figures out what he wants from Heather. A sick calf gives Beau an excuse to avoid dealing with his feelings -- and creates some unexpected bonds. }} |writer = Steve Tompkins Steve Leff |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = The ranch's dwindling finances drive a wedge between Beau and the boys, and Colt goes behind his father's back to ask Maggie for help. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Heather sets up Rooster with her sister, but Colt's afraid he'll ruin a good thing. Maggie and Beau air their dirty laundry at marriage counseling. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = April 1, 2016 |summary = Colt and Rooster worry when Beau has a change of heart about the calves. But that's just the beginning of the surprises that await the Bennett clan. }} |-|Part 2= Part 2 |writer = Steve Tompkins Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = An angry Beau clears Maggie's things out of the house. Colt tries to sort out his feelings for Abby and Heather. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Colt struggles to keep his relationship with Abby under wraps. The boys make a big purchase and try to sell Beau on a business opportunity. }} |writer = Don Reo Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Beau is unhappy since Maggie left, so Mary tries setting him up with her friend. Colt questions Abby's feelings for him after Rooster plants an idea in his head. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Nikki Schiefelbein |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = While Rooster tries to broker peace between Beau and Maggie, Colt apologizes to Heather — but his timing couldn't be worse. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Beau and Maggie come to a decision about their relationship, but they don't see eye to eye about the ranch. The boys take Kenny out drinking. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Beau gives Colt and Rooster more responsibility on the ranch. Beau begins to criticize everything in sight because he doesn't like change in his life }} |writer = Jim Patterson Jamie Rhonheimer |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Colt surprises Abby with a romantic date inspired by their past. Rooster talks to Maggie about Beau and his frustration. Beau receives advice from Joanne. }} |writer = Nikki Schiefelbein Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Beau tries to make amends with the boys, but it may be too little, too late. A job offer drives a wedge between Rooster and Colt. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Steve Tompkins |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Maggie stands up for Rooster when Beau kicks him out of the house. Meanwhile, Colt is torn between his brother and his father. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = October 7, 2016 |summary = Colt realizes what he wants for his future, Beau and Maggie find some closure, and the gang celebrates Christmas at the bar. }} Multimedia Soundtrack Promotional Images The-Ranch-Promo-1.jpg The-Ranch-Promo-2.jpg The-Ranch-Promo-3.jpg The-Ranch-Promo-4.jpg Videos The Ranch Official Trailer HD Netflix References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1